


Monachopsis

by Succulents



Series: Loki Ficlets [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard snipit, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki has magic, Pre-Avengers (2012), Young!Loki, Young!Thor, family life, magical politics, short but important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9006250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulents/pseuds/Succulents
Summary: Monachopsis; n. The subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place.Loki was never the favored child in his family. Here is an insight to the treatment that may have ostracized him to the point of becoming what one could define as a villain





	

Loki threw himself down onto the bed in his chambers, barely able to stifle the sobs that would follow the hot tears that ran down his face. Curling deeper into the emerald and gold sheets of his bed, Loki’s magic flared out to safeguard the door from releasing the pitiful noises he was making into his pillow. At least his magic had not forsaken him, even though it was the reason for his persecution. 

Why could Frigga only see Loki’s retaliations? How was it that she never saw Thor’s badgering, or heard the warriors scornful remarks, or even notice the way Odin dismissed his very presence? No, she must have seen it. However, the only behavior that received punishment was Loki’s own. His trickery and illusions, his only defenses from those who were against him. 

Loki had not meant to harm Thor, and he truly doubted he had in any way that counted. He had only wanted to get Thor’s attention, make him stop his incessant blabbering. However, when Thor fell to the icy ground while still in their parents sights, Loki felt dread crawl through his veins. Thor was fine, but Frigga and Odin were certain to see it otherwise. Any attack on their golden son was a slight against them, a sign of jealousy or treason. Yet, not even true threats directed in Loki’s direction could get them to stir from their high perches. 

Loki had attempted to explain, defend himself in some way. Neither had listened, not that he had expected them to, they never did. Frigga and Odin had simply seen and heard what they wanted to, banishing Loki to his chambers without supper and canceling his magic lessons for the day. “If you can’t learn to use your magic for for the betterment of Asgard, then I don’t see a point in you learning it at all.” Frigga had said dismissively, much to Odin's approval. Yet, they both knew that their words held no power. Loki was already in a position to become a powerful sorcerer, perhaps the most powerful sorcerer in the nine realms, let alone Asgard.

Perhaps that was it, Loki mused into his tear-stained pillows. Sorcery was an art that men were scorned for practicing, did they look down on him for it as well? Loki had no control over the Norns decision to grant him such power, not that he would ever give it up if he was given the choice. Loki could not care less about the ideas the kingdom had of his magic, but his own parents should at least support his decision without need of explanations. Loki had stopped giving explanations long ago anyway.

Sitting up in bed, Loki pressed his cool and shaking hands against his warmed face. His cheeks were slightly sticky and his eyes burned from the saltiness of his tears. Trying to regulate his breathing, Loki focused his anger on crafting a glamour to disguise himself. He would not be confined to his chambers, not for things that weren’t his fault.  


Disguised as a simple palace servant, Loki slipped from his chambers and picked his way to the great library. He could sustain himself there for a few days, disappear back into something small that Odin and Frigga could forget about.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the kids who need to be defiant in order to be seen, are only noticed when they are retaliating to their treatment, and who never feel good enough. You are enough, your interest are valid, and you are not alone.


End file.
